


Their Star is a World and other The Martian & MCU WIP Amnesty Works

by Rubynye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Title tells it.





	1. Get When You Fall (Daniel/Peggy/Violet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balanced firmly on his crutch, Daniel holds his door open as Violet and Peggy dance up the steps, spinning into his house in a swirl of whiskey and laughter.

Get When You Fall

from "I'll Never Fall In Love Again"

 

Balanced firmly on his crutch, Daniel holds his door open as Violet and Peggy dance up the steps, spinning into his house in a swirl of whiskey and laughter. His two beauties, he thinks dizzily, stumbling after them as the door slams behind and they spin before him into the living room, bright and dark, silky and buxom, laughing and lovely and he's got no idea how he got so lucky.

Especially when Violet kisses Peggy, who wraps both arms tightly around her, he knows the feel of how tightly, and kisses her back till she moans, oh, the lilt of her moan. He stands there, achingly hard and stunned by happiness, watching his girls open their pretty red lips to each other, watching Violet's hands slide down the sleek strong slope of Peggy's back and Peggy bury her elegant fingers in Violet's golden bright hair. _Sweet fucking Jesus_ , he thinks or maybe moans himself, watching their impossibly gorgeous kiss.

Violet comes up wide-eyed, Peggy's smile shining. "Oh," Violet breathes like she does when pleasure surprises her, "Oh, Peggy, I, I--!"

"Won't you invite me in?" Peggy asks, bold and brave and perfect, and Violet glances past her tousled head, finding Daniel's eyes with hers. 

As if he'd do anything bt grin, and nod, and give her the thumbs-up. Peggy looks back at him too, her grin sharpening wickedly before she spins Violet around and dips her, kissing her pretty as a poster, and Violet's luminous arms tighten across Peggy's shoulders as she moans, her pliant back arching in Peggy's hold. "Come on then," Peggy coaxes, swinging Violet back up onto her feet, with one sizzling glance at Daniel. "Show me your bedroom."

"Right through here," Violet tells her, gripping her hand as she darts forward, and Daniel heaves off the wall as he watches them bounce away, adjusts himself so he's got a prayer of making it to the bedroom himself, and sets off after his beauties. 

********

Violet's such a treat, Peggy thinks, kissing moans out of her lovely mouth, blushes into her glowing skin. She's pale and delectable as cream, just dashed with pink at lips and ears and nipples, and Peggy buries her face between Violet's tender breasts, drinking down the fresh sweetness of her skin and listening to her every soft moan, and thinks eagerly of how mouthwatering her sex must be, velvety as soaked rose petals. But all in good time, Carter, she tells herself as she kisses Violet's trembling rounded belly, as she listens to Daniel's quiet breathing roughen as he watches, leaning up against the headboard. All in good time.

 

 

PEGGY VIOLET DANIEL

A SLIGHT uNIVERSE aLTERATION WHERE pEGGY, vIOLET, AND dANIEL GOT THAT  
DINNER.

pEGGY AND vIOLET DANCING.  
pEGGY COMMENTS ON vIOLET'S STRENGTH.  
THEM MAKING OUT -- Peggy sees Violet watching her and Daniel kiss, and kisses Violet and pulls her over to Daniel.  
Violet comments on Peggy's beautiful tits, says she hasn't had a girlfriend since the war. Made a choce, doesn't regret it (look at Daniel) but it's nice to get to touch a girl.  
"Did Daniel tell you about the night he spent with me and my best girl Angie?"  
"He said part of it was not his story to tell"  
"I'd better show you then"  
Involving Daniel,  
Violet handier at taking off his leg than Peggy was  
Daniel fucking Peggy as she holds and didles Violet.

 

Morning after: Daniel with Peggy and Violet in his arms. Feeling awesome. Peggy gets up to do stretches: Violet gets up to go to work, kiasses them both goodbye.

Peggy says she needs to go. Daniel bargains her to breakfast. She sys she should get dressed. He asks to kiss her before she puts her armor back on. She gives him a thorough lengthy kiss[, maybe gets back into bed and they snuggle.]

 

OPTIONAL CODA#1: Amory. Violet gets into her car and cries over how much Peggy and Daniel love each other.

OPTIONAL CODA @2: Agent-cy: Violet goes to car, gets out morse code and mesage sender, compiles report SSR OBS 62. "UNEXPECTED OPPORTUNITY. AGENT CARTER VISITING. PHASE ONE SEDUCTION COMPLETED"

daniel's goofball proposal  
http://glorious-spoon.tumblr.com/post/151722266061/lillianmmalter-travelingstrawberry-daniel


	2. Fain See Too (Beth/Chris/Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment while Beth enjoys the journey

When editing, work in scents. how does the room smell to her tucked between them?  
And work in little details of both men's appearances (think of actors), hair and lips (Mark has quite a philtrum, Chris has a pouty mouth)

Fain See Too

Summary: A moment while Beth enjoys the journey

Beth always used to sprawl in her sleep. It's been a bit of an adjustment to the narrow bunks of astronaut life, let alone when Chris joined her, so sometimes it takes her a little while to drop off no matter how tired she is. She's pretty sleepy now, snug in Chris's arms with Mark wrapped around her from behind, and happily worn out. Of course, as long as she's awake she can memorize the feel of every inch of their skin pressed to hers, Chris's chin in her hair and Mark's arm across her waist and the comfortable tangle of all their legs. Until she goes to sleep she can memorize this moment, another astonishment on the greatest trip of her life.

She thinks of Mars, a warm red dot behind them, and smiles into Chris's shoulder. She was looking at it tonight via a rear camera, when Chris commed her to say he was going to bed. He sounded breathless, and she'd watched Mark watching them that evening, so she asked, "Got Watney with you?" and heard Mark's deep laugh behind Chris's gasped affirmative. 

So she gave them a few minutes to build up a head of steam, thinking about the way Mark watches them from his sleepy-lidded eyes, how they watch each other watching him back, the nights one of them goes and and gets him, the nights he comes to them on his own. They should probably sit down with their clothes on one of these days and talk everything out, but... she shook her head, feeling her hair whisk through the air, and grinned to herself. It seems to be working so far. So when she headed in to bed, humming 'All You Need Is Love', Beth idly pictured what they might be up to when she arrived. Maybe chatting, maybe frantic necking, maybe lying in bed waiting for her. 

Tonight, though, Beth found Chris in the bedside chair, one hand crammed sideways into his mouth and the other's fingers between Mark's tufty curls. Mark's bare shoulders wedged Chris's thighs apart, hands curled tightly around Chris's hips as he slurped so loudly Beth had to restrain a giggle. Chris was quite the mouthful, after all, and was trembling with the effort of keeping still, trying to muffle his deep little groans, struggling to pet Mark's hair instead of pull it.

Sometimes, Mark and Beth have agreed, Chris is too damn gentlemanly for his own good. Tucked between them now, Beth with the memory of leaning against the door and watching, arms crossed under her breasts, two fingertips between her lips. Chris stared up at her, eyes gone blue-rimmed dark, and she pulled her top off, shimmied her pants down, pulled her bra off over her head and cupped her breasts in her hands, watching him watch her fingertips circle her nipples as he shivered under Mark's hot moving mouth.

She was just thinking of skimming a hand down her belly, maybe between her legs, when Chris's wide eyes crinkled shut, a cry threading into his desperate gasps as he bonked his head back against the wall, his hips slamming up. Mark's muffled noise sounded gleeful, and Beth considered calling out some encouragement to him, but she was too hazed to come up with anything, so turned on she could feel her thighs slicken as she watched Mark ride Chris's rolling thrusts, humming happily between gulps. From this angle she couldn't see Mark's throat bob but she remembered how it looked, she almost reaches back now to run her fingers over his adam's apple, his pulse, his chin and cheek. She's learned that path pretty well this last trip home.

But Mark's sound asleep, breathing gently over her head, and he's earned his rest. "Hey Johanssen," he'd said, voice a little rough, as he grabbed the chair to push himself up, as Chris, still puffing, tucked a hand up under his arm to help. Mark brushed his smile over Chris's forehead and turned his hot dark eyes to her "Enjoy the show?"

"Come find out," Beth told him, inviting him to crowd her against the door, enjoying every gram of solidity he's put back on during his recovery, how her nipples tingled against his firm skin as she arched her spine into tilting her chin up to face him. Beth didn't squeak when Mark picked her up, broad hands curved beneath her thighs, just grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss him. 

Mark grinned under her lips and carried her over to the bed. He's still so proud of having worked his strength back up to her weight, even in the .9 G they're up to. Chris pulled in a worried hiss of breath, and Beth stuck her tongue into Mark's salty-slick mouth to distract him from flipping Chris off. Sometimes it was fun to watch them argue as foreplay, but right then Beth wanted her turn. 

Mark definitely gave it to her, as Chris wriggled in behind her, letting her lean back on his bare warm breadth, as she hooked her calves behind Mark's thighs and he gripped her hips, pulling her into his first thrust hard enough to knock out that squeak. He puffed a chuckle and she grabbed his hair in retaliation, watching his eyes go round, feeling his hands twitch and Chris suck in a breath. "C'mon, Watney," Beth ordered, shoving her heels against the bed, and Mark didn't need to be told twice.

Mark shifts a little in his sleep, Chris sighs as if in answer, and everywhere their bodies touch Beth feels warm enough to glow. She takes her own deeper breath, the filtered air salty-crisp over their bodies, and remembers working up that delicious sweat, digging her fingers into Mark's shoulder and clutching his hair as they bounced against each other, as she flexed around him and groaned happily, pressing her head back into Chris's shoulder. Mark fucks like a man with a new lease on life, and Beth likes it a whole hell of a lot. He swore happily and shifted his knees and the new angle hit her like a full-body blow of pleasure, grinding her down just right. A scream gathering in the pit of her belly, Beth let go of Mark's hair to stuff her fingers in her mouth, or she tried, anyway.

Chris caught her wrist, and she realized her eyes had squeezed shut, glanced up at him as she wiggled her hand in his grip. His eyes were fucking twinkling and Beth groaned, higher than she meant, bounced hard and tossed up her other hand, which Chris caught too. "Traitor," she gasped out, and Chris grinned, lopsided and wicked, and kissed her panting mouth.

"Oh holy fuck, Johanssen," Mark muttered reverently, and pretty much mashed his face between her breasts. Just thinking of it warms Beth's cheeks a few degrees, the way he moaned into her breastbone, his lips fervently trembling on her yielding flesh. Pressed and kissed between her guys, Beth gave in, squeezed her knees around Mark's ribs and screamed into Chris's mouth as she came, nameless colors bursting behind her eyes, pleasure thumping through her on every heartbeat.

Chris kissed her through it, folding his hands around hers as Mark frantically smeared kisses all over everywhere he could reach, her collarbones and throat and chin, crying out against her cheek as Chris slipped sideways to kiss his, thrusting wildly as he came too. Lightheaded with delight, Beth pulled her hands from Chris's grip to wrap her arms around Mark's shoulders, and Chris held them both up as Mark melted, burying his face in her neck.

That's a moment Beth's going to remember, Mark in her arms, both of them in Chris's. And the moment after when Chris said "oof" and Mark laughed out his embarrassment. AS Beth shifted back she landed on Chris's lap, his erection prodding her hip, and his, "Oh fuck, I can't believe this," made her laugh so hard she nearly fell off again.

Instead as she giggled Beth shifted around, Mark's hand on her back steadying her as she wrapped her arms around Chris's muscle-lined ribs and murmured, "I can," over his mouth, as she dug her knees into the bed and rolled her hips and slid down onto him, slick and hot and satisfying, filiing her to a sweet stretching twinge. Sometimes one of them is up twice an evening. Beth never minds. One of these days they might wear her out, but she's pretty sure she'll make them work for it.

[mention Beth's revenge for Chris making her scream, and draw a word picture of how he looks spread out beneath her]

As Chris sank down onto his back beneath her he moaned the whole way down, arching his strong throat, hair all messed up in the best way, and Mark flopped down beside him, his smile soft and sweet like it rarely gets except in bed. Beth smiled at him and leaned over Chris and rolled her hips with every last spark of energy left in her, wanting to feel [dhris come. note how tender he is, petting her. she's on top. he strokes her clit maybe. afterwards she falls into middle and they fail to get up to wash.[  
\  
Then Chris goes for another turn, lays her down and fucks her tenderly, almost gently, just enough of a snap to his hips to be perfect. 

Havin remembered she gives up on sleeping and gets up to shower. "Princess shower", Rick and Lewis teasing her about it. Looks at them sleeping, goes to look at Earth and Moon.

Last night like this, probably. Tomorrow they start their monthlong deceleration. Everything's been breaking, and they have a double mission to pack up. And they might die on reentry. But if she does she'll die happy. 

 

they put beth at the center this time.  
contemplating one last death defiance


	3. " 'Neath the Pale Moonlight" (Steve/Bucky nonmonogamy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday night, and Steve's drawing a church.

Bucky/Steve HC era idea (fwd)

" 'Neath the Pale Moonlight"

http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/michaelbuble/savethelastdanceforme.html

It's Saturday night, and Steve's drawing a church.

 

Steve is in barracks drawing a half-ruined church. Bucky reels in, smelling of gin and perfume and girl, lipstick across his cheek and his collar unbuttoned, and tells Steve about his evening. Making out with a girl, getting blown by a guy, dancing with someone other; he pulls Steve into his lap and jerks him off while biting his neck and telling him.

Steve made it clear one selfish time that he wanted Bucky back, second night in the woods, but then the next time Bucky flinched from being touched and since then Steve has let Bucky come to him, just like this.

Discuss Peggy, Steve thinking of asking her to marry him, but where would they live, would she leave England for him; Bucky saying of course she'd consider it, or she'd better if she's got any sense.

Discussion of Bucky having Steve in his lap, hasn't since "the old days". "The old days: you mean last year."

Note HCs buying Bucky drinks because he's the reason Steve went after their division

At end Bucky goes to sleep tucked behind him, and Steve casts eye across church drawing, thinks of tomorrow's shipping out, goes to sleep smiling.

 

title from 'save the last dance'/ Bucky went out without Steve, comes home and tells Steve allllll about it. Boys, girls, maybe someone obviously trans.

"Who'd you have tonight?"  
"Who didn't have me?"

kisses, having sex with someone, lipstick on his collar, etc. And then coming home to Steve after it all. Steve's conflicted gladness about that. He should let Bucky go, find a nice girl, and he never ever could, and Bucky wants the world but he still wants Steve under it all. 

Bucky says he misses how Steve bruised, delicate skin and beautiful tender colors. Bites Steve shudder-inducingly hard.

 

http://azephirin.tumblr.com/post/86008216564/fuckyeahdudeskissing-fydk-the-place-to-see

 

title from 'save the last dance'/ Bucky went out without Steve, comes home and tells Steve allllll about it. Boys, girls, maybe someone obviously trans.

"Who'd you have tonight?"  
"Who didn't have me?"

kisses, having sex with someone, lipstick on his collar, etc. And then coming home to Steve after it all.

Also, Bucky changing, seeming like his old self again, flickers of new darkness  
http://dsudis.tumblr.com/post/87060490514/magickedteacup-look-at-the-change-in-the

http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/92470784894/kaciart-liveship-radioactivesoup

http://strange-radio.tumblr.com/post/106364993885/ohfuck-gif-x

bucky first seeing steve  
http://stoatsandwich.tumblr.com/post/107978296776/ohcaptainmycaptain1918-is-it-permanent-no#notes

http://stoatsandwich.tumblr.com/post/109223311286/the-ww2-gay-bar-under-the-ritz

Contemplate this, from a Dira fic  
[excerpt deleted]


	4. Their Star Is A World (Chris/Mark, Beth/Chris, Beth/Chris/Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark unzips the curtain enough for Chris to reach in with it, and their fingers brush, wet and warm and alive.

Their Star Is A World

 

The first time the shower shuts off, Chris calls out to Mark. "It's your bubble bath, Princess," he says lightly, ridiculous and easy. "Go on and soak." They all unanimously donated today's water rations, which he knows better than to mention.

There's a moment's pause, because Mark gets it. Then he calls back, "What, no sponge bath?" and turns the shower on again. Instead of waiting for a reply, Mark starts humming, something bouncy and unidentifiable. Chris smiles down at the notepad in his hands and returns to fine-tuning the refeeding schedule. He set out a debridement kit and everything else he'll need, and until Mark's done in the shower he won't let himself dwell on the flaking radiation burns dappled all over Mark's gaunt frame.

"Got a nail clipper?" breaks into Chris's not-thinking, and he shakes his head until his brain sloshes, calls back an affirmative noise, and grabs one up to hand it over. Mark unzips the curtain enough for Chris to reach in with it, and their fingers brush, wet and warm and alive.

The shock rattles up Chris's arm into his heart, into his head; his breath catches, and so many memories of grief and relief and guilt, five hundred sols' thoughts and dreams all crowd in on him at once. It takes every memory of exhausted internship midnights and the knee-weakening terror of his first solo EVA to remind him he can keep his poise, not make a sound, step back like nothing happened before Mark notices. Another second, two, three, and Mark starts up the humming again, as loud and off-key as ever, and Chris takes a deep breath of escaped steam and sits his ass back down again.

The second time the shower shuts off, Chris hears a soft, hitching noise between the drips of water. He remembers that sound from [after Mark's staircase accident in Boston, from the night he admitted his marriage couldn't be salvaged, from] over a dozen incidents in training. It's the sound of Mark in pain, trying to suck it up. 

Chris's mind goes in a couple different directions -- how much more Vicodin can he safely administer? Should he try another painkiller? How much treatment should he inflict on Mark before letting him rest? How long till everyone else batters down the door? He takes another deep, steadying breath, pushing down the nervous squirm in his belly, before he calls, "Come on out, dry off, we've got ribs to tape up."

"Um," Mark says, sounding less than enthusiastic. He unzips the curtain, pulls in a towel, and steps out dabbing gingerly at his raw, red-blotched skin. When he lifts the towel it's smeared with faint pink.

[editing note -- put in treatment section Mar's reaction to Chris treating his back and thighs.]

As a doctor, Chris already has a plan of treatment worked out. As Mark's friend, he spins himself around before Mark notices his face, considers and discards five or six jokes about Mark washing half his skin off, and pulls down a folded bathrobe from a high shelf. "Yeah, first we'll need something to stick the tape to," he finally settles on as he turns back around, sets the robe on his exam table, and beckons Mark over, hand carefully extended, an offer, not an order.

Mark wraps his fingers around Chris's wrist, and his eyelids shiver. He pushes himself up onto the table and gasps out that sound again, pressing his lips tightly shut like the proverbial barn doors. 

"Okay," Chris narrates gently as he sets his hands moving over Mark's injuries. "Some sunburn you've got here, were you trying to bronz up to impress us?"

"Ran out of sunscreen," Mark murmurs, voice thinner than Chris remembers, shoulders drooping. "Nearest drugstore was a bit of a drive."

"No matter how well you pack, there's always something you need," Chris agrees, paying more attention to Mark under his hands. At first he thinks Mark's shivering, that he should stop to turn up the heat, until he realizes Mark is trembling every time Chris's hands land on an untouched patch of skin. Chris lifts his hands entirely clear and Mark hoists his eyelids to look up at him, pupils blown black as space, wide enough to fall into. 

Chris shivers himself, deep inside, and props up his smile as professionally as he can. "Good thing we've got the latest treatment," he babbles onwards. "Some ultra-engineered stuff called _aloe_."

Mark smiles, higher on the left, new hollows under his cheekbones, deeper creases crinkling his eyes. "So glad the most advanced ship around could come pick me up."

Too many unsaid words, too many regretful thoughts jam into Chris's throat, and for a little while all he can do is wrap aloe-soaked gauze over Mark's battered skin and keep his touch therapeutically light. Half-asleep where he's sitting, Mark stays almost as quiet, except that each time Chris moves to a new spot his breath shudders out in a gasping rush. Chris checks and Mark's not hard but it seems kind of incidental.

Chris probably should've seen this coming. He was too busy planning for everything else, the contusions and malnutrition, broken ribs and radiation burns and all the other potential medical issues Mark might have had, might still develop. But Chris can help Mark with this one too. It's the least he can do. 

For now Chris finishes taping Mark's ribs over the gauze, pulls the robe around him and socks onto his feet, and walks him across the room to the bunk they laid out for him. "Get some rest," he gently orders, and Mark folds. "We'll go over your PT and nutrition schedules later."

Mark looks up at Chris again, eyes set deep, and opens his mouth just a little, almost like he's got his usual smart remark ready. But he just smiles and slumps over onto his side, falling asleep right under Chris's eyes.

Chris would like to stay and watch him sleep, counting his steady breaths, measuring his even pulse, but there's a medbay to straighten up, and two conversations to have with two different important women. Or so he thinks, but he's still crouched by Mark's bunk, watching the steady slow heave of his ribcage under the crisscrossed tape, when Commander Lewis comms him to come give his report.

*** 

Commander Lewis considers Chris, for a moment measured in racing heartbeats, ten, twelve, fifteen. Then, folding her arms, she asks, "Is this a sex thing?"

[have her say "if I get called the Captain of the Love boat even ONCe I will airlock you. Chris says "even when we're back on Earth?" and she says, "especially when we're back on Earth."]

[she tells chis he should have asked beth first. beth says soma thing.]

 

To end scene Chris tells Mark to go lie down, he has to clean five pounds of him out of the shower plumbing. Everyone can visit him in bed.


	5. Solace Themselves (Chris/Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks half asleep, head tipped forward, eyelashes casting heavy shadows on his cheekbones, and Chris is considering tapping his arm when Mark twitches all over in a full body shiver.

look at this sebstan:  
http://the-martian-movie.tumblr.com/post/142074907314/emily-holt-99-sebastian-stan

Solace Themselves

 

Chris returns from charting to find Mark right where he left him, sitting shirtless on the exam table, ribs supported with tape, shoulders pressed against the wall. He looks half asleep, head tipped forward, eyelashes casting heavy shadows on his cheekbones, and Chris is considering tapping his arm when Mark twitches all over in a full body shiver.

It shudders through Chris too, setting off a little avalanche of tenderness inside his chest, the sort of protectiveness that occasionally makes him fantasize about wraping Mark in all their spare blankets, tucked into the bed Chris shares with Beth, as both of them never let go. 

Impulsively, as he says, "Mark, you're cold," Chris pulls his sweater off overhead. He comes up to find Mark's eyes wide and round, grins at Mark's surprise and drapes the sweater over Mark's head. "Go on, put it on."

Mark does. He pushes his head through, shoves his arms into the sleeves, and Chris smiles, feeling reciprocal warmth. Mark gathers his sleeved arms around himself, snuggling into the sweater, burying his face in it, and Chris has to beam at how warm Mark looks.

Mark inhales deeply, once, twice, thrice, and sighs a comfy "Mmmm." Chris is about to offer a hand up and send Mark back to his half duties, the ferns or editing logs or whatever, but Mark opens his eyes and they're really dark, blown so wide Chris almost worries about some overlooked head injury.

Mark scoots forward and drops off the table onto his feet. Standing face to face, Chris has two cm on him. It feels ilke the opposite as Mark, strangely silent, steps into Chris's space, steps right up to him chest to chest. Mark's hard, Chris realizes with a deep twitch in his belly, in his own cock. Mark's hard in his loose slacks, pressing it as firmly to Chris's crotch as he presses their fronts together, as he tilts his head to set their faces at complementary angles, their noses almost touching, their lips an inch apart.

"Chris," Mark mutters, and Chris dizzily watches his mouth move.

"Huh," is all he can answer. Mark's lips are so near. All of Mark's so near, the sweater a fleecy cushion between them.

"Stop me," Mark says, and it takes Chris a moment to even parse the words. He just blinks, his own mouth rounding in surprise as he drags his eyes up to meet Mark's, which are sparkling, crinkled at the corners, despite his words. "If you don't want --" Mark clarifies, and Chris understands, and sways in even closer.

Makr's hands close on his biceps, the sweater cuffs brushing the inside of his elbows, as Mark lunges in for a sparking fierce kiss.

Chris lunges to meet him, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist, and only just reminds himself _gentle, gentle, broken ribs, gentle_. He knows Mark's touch-starved, he knows Mark's snub-nosed and touch-starved and solidly handsome, he can hear a warning bell ringing in the back of his mind but the rushing blood pounds so much louder in his ears... then Mark's lips ease a little, enough to feel how soft they are, enough to feel the heat of his breath they part and his tongue slips forward over Chris's lip, a wet muscular stroke.

Chris groans, stroking down over the soft sweater, pushing his hands up beneath it to reach Mark's firm tape-crossed skin, and Mark chuckles low, shoving up into the kiss tongue-first, shoving Chris backwards. Chris stumbles, furniture bonking against his hips and Mark kissing him deeply, wetly, fiercely. The far wall smacks his back, Mark bites his lip sweet-sharply and his knees go weak, and Chris moans, shuddering between Mark and the wall.

The kisses merge into an unbroken stream of tonsil hockey. Chris sags against the wall, melting like wax under Mark's hot kisses, his strong hands, the heat of their bodies pressed together, cushioned by the insulating sweater. Mark moans like Chris tastes delicious and pushes like he's starving for it, tangling their tongues. wedging a knee between Chris's thighs, their chests heaving together, their hearts pounding in  
rhythm. Shamelessly humping Chris's thigh, pinning his biceps against the wall, Mark kisses Chris dizzy, stunned, helplessly astonished, so turned on it hurts; Chris feels them shaking together and barely realizes the shivers are from Mark before [Mark moans into coming]

 

[describe some more making out. 

 

Mark comes in his pants, swearing and calling out "chris" and "god" against Chris's neck. Chris is thinking about how badly he  
needs to jack off when Mark strokes him through his pants, rough and  
trembling, and Chris comes. His knees buckle and they slump to the floor,  
Mark's face pressed to Chris's neck.

Mark tells Chris how he jerked off to the smell of his clothes and his bunk, and talks about his "legs for days" and his eyes (a little) Pets him a little. 

 

her request:  
Request 3 by StarsGarters

Fandom:The Martian - All Media Types

Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings No Archive Warnings Apply  
Graphic Depictions Of Violence Major Character Death Rape/Non-Con

Chris Beck/Mark Watney

Medium: Fanart Medium: Fanfiction

Emotional Detachment/Distance Zero-gravity sex Secret  
Relationships/Forbidden Relationships Dream Sex Sexuality Changed By  
Outside Forces 'Thank God We're Alive' Sex Desperate Sex Scent Kink  
Competence Kink

 

Summary

Mark probably jacked off so many times to so many random things, but he  
always came back to Dr. Beck and the smell of his personal property.

(mARK TELLING cHRIS THAT IN THE SWEATER STORY)


	6. Flower Hangs Furled (Beth/Chris, Beth/Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [previous summary removed] Beth tells Mark about the Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one of this set I'm saddest to give up on. Beth really deserved the chance to 1) explore her leg of the Beth Chris Mark triangle and 2) talk to someone about the specter of drifting alone far from Earth aka that damned resupply backup plan.
> 
> ETA -- I have resurrected it! In different form! Hence some edits.

Flower Hangs Furled

Beth feels out of sorts. Plays Leather Goddesses of Phobos but even her favorite game from when she was 12 doesn't cheer her up. She wants to not be alone. She calls Mark. He arrives, she asks, "did anyone tell your our contingency plan if we didn't make the resupply?"

 

Mark POV. Beth tells him about it (mine convo below. Mention her telling her dad and his utter horror. Mention her nightmares about it. Mention sometimes thinking of it while holding hris and making herself not turn away from him. He usually responds to that by making pushier-than-usual love to hr. Mention her being a little mad at Chris for reminding her of the order until she gets it -- he was trying to make it easier by letting her not feel culpable. Mention wanting to talk to Mark because he understands being alone. He describes getting through as just putting one foot in front of the other over and over again. Echoes of his "solve the next problem and the next" bit. She says, "but by myself I could'n't've rescued you" and he says, "yeah, but at least I would've gotten to talk to you. I would've hung on as long as I could to talk you home." She thanks him for that. At end of convo she finds Mark's scar, he says, "whoa, frisky," she says that she wanted to be reminded that he's alive, that it wasn't necessary. He asks her if he can kiss her, and does, and says/adds, "yeah, I'm alive, we're all alive."

 

Coda: Chris noting in his personal log that he won't be sleeping in bed tonight, image of Mark and Beth sound asleep.

 

DISCUSSION WITH DIRA:

 

I like writing about people finding comfort by comforting others, and I  
envision some of that in it, on Mark's part. And Beth having been shaken  
by it like nothing else -- could she have actually done it? She doesn't  
know what she wants the answer to be, and she can discuss that with Mark.

With a coda of the two of them asleep in bed from Beck's VP, becaue. :)

*contemplates what precisely they might say whilst I herd paperwork*

> The horrifying moment being the part where she has to contemplate being  
> left alone to survive by eating the corpses of her crewmates, including  
> Beck? I mean, it's a horror that never actually came to pass (...wow  
> that's  
> a horrific AU let's never write that wow) but I guess they could talk  
> about  
> it? How do you imagine that going?  
>  
> On Tue, Nov 3, 2015 at 6:11 PM, Nyani-Iisha Faudel Martin  
>  
> wrote:  
>  
>> I have to jot this down before I forget it so I might as well tell it to  
>> you. :)  
>>  
>> So, I was really struck by the single most horrifying moment of the  
>> book,  
>> which happens to poor Beth, not Mark. And I couldn't help thinking of  
>> Beth  
>> thinking either (movieverse) "I can talk to Mark about being all alone"  
>> or  
>> (bookverse) "I really want to talk to Mark about being alone". So I want  
>> them to talk about it on the trip back. I think Beth deserves to talk  
>> over  
>> the horror of it with someone.  
>>  
>> What rdio you think?  
>>  
>>  
>

 

At some point, everything’s gonna go south on you and you’re going to say ‘this is it. This is how I end.’ Now you can either accept that, or you can get to work. That’s all it is. You just begin. You do the math. You solve one problem and you solve the next one, and then the next. And if you solve enough problems, you get to come home.  
—  
Mark Watney, played by Matt Damon in The Martian (2015)

Note to self: get to work.

 

PREVIOUS VERSION

This is... bringing some book verse into the movie verse.

 

Chris has only one thing to worry about.

He lies in his bed feeling pretty relaxed for a man who might be dead in twenty-four hours. On his back in his bunk, he lets his hand dangle off the side and feels the _Hermes_ 's graceful spin carrying him around with it. He only has one worry, everything else is set, everyone else was calm and fine and ready for the morning. Either they'll successfully resupply or they don't. If they don't, it's all arranged, their farewell messages, the pills he handed out today, the one inside his pants pocket for tomorrow, just in case. 

He hid the other two. He couldn't destroy them, when everything might go right tomorrow and wrong later. But he's reasonably certain Beth won't find them, even in seventeen months of searching.

She's his only worry, his only unknown quantity, the focus of his only fears. After Commander Lewis spoke to her she shut herself away in her quarters, and when he buzzed her door at bedtime she turned him away with a simple, "Not now." His only struggle was dragging himself away, but Chris let her be. He's planned three different ways to make sure he'll see her again before his EVA, and that's if she doesn't come to him. He'll reassure her, he reassures himself. 

So there's nothing left to do right now but prepare to get up tomorrow and go to work, and find out if they get to keep on flying. Drifting in this strange, welcome calm, Chris closes his eyes and goes to sleep, peacefully, dreamlessly.

He wakes up to his blanket lifting, just before Beth slips in beside him. She throws her arm across his chest, digging her fingers into his shoulder, his heart lifts too. [she throws her arm across his chest, hangs on. says she won't do it, that if they all leave her she'll follow. A little ruthlessly, Chris tells her she has to, Lewis gave her her orders and someone has to bring the Hermes safely back to Earth. She says , "she won't be around to make me." Chris says, "they'll still be her orders. You won't disobey them." Beth shudders and presses her face into his neck. He apologizes to her, says she has the toughest job. She bites and kisses him, blurts that she told her dad, describes his horrified reaction. She apologizes for waking him up when he has a tough day ahead, offers to blow him. He pets her and says it's more than okay that she woke him up and commiserates with her. "We need for you to survive. I want you to." She manages to sleep and he goes back to sleep with her in his arms.

Maybe he tells her to talk to Mark about being alone.

24 hours later he's dead tired but happy. Everything went perfectly, everything's stowed, all six pills are back in their bottle, and he makes himself stay awake...  
....or doesn't but Beth slips in, wraps around him, tells him to sleep, she'll be there in the morning. "And you get to taste me."

 

other taek on it:

http://mazzawitz.tumblr.com/post/130365581705/man-was-this-fucked-up-johanbeck?is_related_post=1


End file.
